Sailor Moon: The Chiron Chronicles
by Sakuya Tsukino
Summary: What would happen if Usagi were not the first inline for the throne of the silver millenium? Contains a few dark moments and lemon. You have been warned.


DISCLAIMER

This fan-fiction is based of the universe and characters created by Takeuchi Naoko. I own none of the characters she has created, settings, or plot lines. I however do have my own oc's in here such as Sakuya, Ritsuko, Kakiru, Tanika, and Isis which will show up later in the series.

The Past Returns

One thousand years ago, there was a beautiful kingdom that existed on the moon. The Moon Kingdom ruled over all the planets within the solar system called the Silver Millennium. There were parties and fireworks every night included with a lot of laughing and dancing. The Silver Millennium was a peaceful and happy place. The Moon kingdom was the happiest place of all.

Queen Serenity ruled over the kingdom with grace. Serenity was tall with silver hair that she wore in a style that resembled two pigtails and creamy white skin that was a general trait of royalty. Serenity was a fair and just ruler. She was blessed with two daughters, Princess Sakuya and Princess Usagi.

Princess Sakuya had remarkable beauty not seen before in the royal family. She had golden blonde hair that she wore down, sky blue eyes, and the same skin as her mother. Sakuya was the elder sister and as being such was to be the heir to the throne, and betrothed to the Prince of the Earth, even though she had no use for him. She was a warrior, true to herself, a protector of the kingdom, a force to be reckoned with, and a Sailor Senshi.

Usagi was timid and gentle. She wore her light blonde hair like her mothers and had deep, dark, blue eyes. Her skin was fairer than that of her sisters making her seem fragile. She spent her days with her sister learning how to run the kingdom in the event that something was ever to happen to her sister.

As the days progressed, Sakuya trained everyday for a battle she was never going to face. Usagi tried to spend as much of her time with the Earth prince, Mamoru, as was possible without arising suspicion to Serenity. For Usagi believed that Mamoru should be with her, the one true future ruler of the Silver Millennium.

Constant quarreling between the sisters had taken a firm grip on the once strong relationship between them. The distance between Sakuya and Usagi had even become visible to their mother who had begun to worry about them.

"Sakuya!" A voice echoed down the hall. "C'mon. Sakuya, just wait!" A male voice began to grow closer. Sakuya kept her wits about her and kept walking in effort to ignore her suitor, the man she was destined to marry, her future husband, Mamoru. The running footsteps closed in on her as she felt the sudden need to leap to the left and in doing so, Mamoru who was reaching out to grab her wrist, graciously fell and landed in a heap of disgruntled prince.

"Sakuya, what's wrong this time?" Mamoru asked as he lifted himself from the polished marble floor and attempted to make it look like he had not had an encounter with the floor moments earlier. He quickly flattened his short black hair. Sakuya stopped promptly causing her hair to whip slightly around her face. With visible fury upon her face, she spun around quickly, walked back to Mamoru and stared up at him. Mamoru's blue eyes stared back at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakuya glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Open up your stance. Don't close in and you'll be a better warrior. And who am I? Your future husband, that's who," Mamoru looked down at his bride who was engulfed in rage.

"You are my future nothing. Learn that well Prince of Earth. You will never rule my kingdom," Sakuya reached up with her hands and grabbed Mamoru's collar. She pulled his face right up to hers. "And you will never have me." Sakuya whispered as she clenched her fists even the fabric within then releasing it all with a push that threw Mamoru down the hallway he had just come from, stopping suddenly with the help of a lavishly decorated wall.

"Sakuya…" A woman's voice called to her with sadness. Sakuya spun around quickly to see her mother shaking her head. Immediately, Sakuya lowered to the floor to bow to he mother as Mamoru still picked himself from the floor once again. "What am I going to do with you?" Serenity looked at her daughter, who was bowing as low as possible almost completely flush with the floor.

"May I speak freely, Mother?" Sakuya asked without raising her head from looking at the floor. Serenity nodded as Sakuya looked up at her.

"I don't want to marry, let alone marry him. You run this kingdom just fine by yourself mother and I wish to do the same." The words rolled of Sakuya's tongue as she lifted herself from the marble floor.

"Sakuya!" Serenity exclaimed and the shrillness in her voice sent Sakuya back down to the floor. "It is destined, for the future of the Moon Kingdom, Earth and the Moon must be united. Both you and Mamoru will be married. I suggest instead of this childish elementary school 'I don't like you so I will beat you up' crap that you pull all the time, try actually getting to know each other." Serenity's voice and demeanor once again became calm as her order was given.

"Yes Mama." Sakuya felt tears well up in her eyes as she forced the words form her lips.

"Mamoru, come here please." Serenity beckoned for the Prince to come to her. Mamoru stood and straightened his clothes briskly then walked towards the Queen with great speed. "Mamoru, I have something to ask of you. I know that you are one of the best warriors your kingdom has. If Sakuya tries this once more, use non-deadly force to stop her." Serenity stared Mamoru in the eyes.

"But…" Both Mamoru and Sakuya protested.

"Sakuya shut it! Mamoru, this will be your kingdom as well. Our future king needs to be able to be her compliment neither her oppressor nor dead weight for her to drag around. This won't be easy. You two are written in the stars, and destined as such so get used to it." Serenity bowed slightly then disappeared back down the corridor from which she came. Sakuya began to pick herself up from the floor, flattening the creases in her skirt as she stared at Mamoru.

"I hate you." She walked over to him, raised her right hand withdrawing it behind her shoulder. As she brought it forward to connect with Mamoru's cheek, he reached out with his left hand as quick as he could, grabbing her by the wrist and sliding his right hand around behind her, pulling her in close as he gently pushed his lips into hers. Mamoru spun Sakuya loose from his embrace and began to walk back from the direction from which he had come.

Sakuya stood there alone in the hallway in complete shock of what had just happened. Out of all her attempts to prove to Mamoru that she was not the one he should be marrying, it was finally decided. Her life was to rule, with Mamoru at her side as her dreams of becoming the great warrior started to slip from view.

Mamoru leaned against the wall in the armory watching the practice of the defense force of the moon, the Senshi. The princess of the royal house from every planet within the Silver Millennium gathered here for two months of the year, to study and to train. Many sparring mats were placed all over the floor to protect the Senshi from the falls of training. As the sparring continued, Mamoru was taking pleasure in watching his sister, Ritsuko, and Sakuya in combat. Though his sister was trained by him, she lacked the instinct to match Sakuya. Ritsuko looked a lot like Mamoru except she had green eyes and her hair was black with a tinge of green. Sakuya spun around and caught Ritsuko off guard planting a roundhouse kick to her left temple. Ritsuko fell. Mamoru leapt from his seat and ran to his sister.

"Nice Sakuya. Now, your next challenge is me." Mamoru smiled as he motioned with the pointer and middle finger of his left hand for the honor guards to come deal with Ritsuko.

"Mamoru, I'm not going to fight you." Sakuya began to chuckle and started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder to see Mamoru standing behind her with his sword unsheathed. He leapt at her and in shock Sakuya rolled to the side, and grabbed a kendo stick that was on the edge of the sparring mats. Sakuya jumped to her feet, her hair a visible mess, her eyes thinned with rage. Mamoru ran at her tightly gripping his broadsword. "Mamoru don't!" Sakuya yelled but her pleas went unanswered as the Prince ran at her, weapon ready to inflict harm upon her.

Mamoru jumped into the air raising his sword high over his head. Just as he was to bring the sword down upon Sakuya's head, she screamed as she raised the kendo stick above her head to block Mamoru's sword, expecting to feel cold steel against her head shortly. Instead the sound of two swords clashing was heard instead causing Sakuya to open her eyes in shock. She looked to where her kendo stick should have been but in its place was a beautifully crafted dragon head katana with bone handle with two charms hanging from silver ribbon around the hilt, one of a crescent moon and the other being of planetary symbol of Chiron.

Sakuya jumped to her feet and thrust her katana towards Mamoru. For hours the battle raged, it became just like the duende, a dance, while still giving it their all. The movement of their bodies almost appeared choreographed as if it was already destined to be such. The hours wore on until finally Mamoru and Sakuya collapsed on top of each other from exhaustion. It had been determined. Neither of them was stronger than the other.

Walking away from the exercise yards, Sakuya stopped to catch her breath. The night air in the courtyard felt cool upon the skin. The intense training of the past few days was beginning to take its toll on her. Sakuya felt tired, worn out. Sakuya leaned back against the cold marble wall and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply trying to regain her composure.

"Sakuya!" A voice yelled out to her. She closed her eyes and slumped down to the cobblestone floor, trying to ignore the outside world and regain her composure in silent solitude. "Sakuya!" The voice called to her again. A male's voice. A familiar voice. Sakuya opened her eyes and looked up. Mamoru stood over her, looking down on her with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Yes?" Sakuya asked as her eyes scanned his face. His demeanor had changed since the fight. She sensed no ill-feelings, no hatred, only love.

"Are you ok?" Mamoru asked as he stretched his hand down to her, offering his help to help her stand once more. Sakuya grabbed his hand. She felt a surge of warmth coming from him. She was oddly affected momentarily by the feeling and felt her heart ease. Sakuya gripped his hand tightly as Mamoru helped her to her feet once again. 

"I am fine Mamoru-kun. Thank you." She bowed slightly and attempted to move, realizing her hand was still being held by the prince, but she could not move. It was like a force stronger than her own free will was keeping her here.

"Sakuya, I have something to tell you." Mamoru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mamo-chan? What's wrong?" Sakuya grabbed both of his hands in an unlike gesture of her usual demeanor. She was showing concern for him. A feeling almost like love.

"I love you." Mamoru wrestled his hands from Sakuya's, turned from her and began to walk away.

"Mamoru!" Sakuya ran after him. She slid in front of him and blocked his path. "Why? Why me?! WHY!" Sakuya yelled at him, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I never wanted this life. I just wanted to be this Kingdom's best warrior. The one everyone could depend on to save it from any force that might threaten her. I never wanted to rule. I never wanted the throne." Sakuya slumped down to the ground. "I just wanted to be me." Sakuya buried her head in her hands and began to cry even harder.

"Listen to me." Mamoru knelt down in front of her. "I don't love you because you are going to be queen one day." Sakuya looked up from her tear soaked hands and looked at Mamoru. "I love you, because you are you. I could care less about the throne. I would be happy if we were never to rule, but we don't have a choice. We were born into this life and we have to accept it. However, we can walk the path that the fates have chosen for us together, if you want." Sakuya darted forward, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's chest. He wrapped his arms around Sakuya's shoulders and rested his left cheek upon the top of her head. "I promise you Sakuya, I will do everything in my power to be there for you."

Across the courtyard Ritsuko had been observing the interlude between Sakuya and her brother. The wind began to pick up. She began to laugh slightly as she watched her brother falling farther into the clutches of human emotion. She laughed at his weakness.

"I'm so sorry brother, but you and Sakuya, will never be together." Ritsuko's words disappeared into the wind as a devious smile graced her lips while the wind blew her hair around her face.

The early morning light streamed through the window casting a holy glow across the marble floor. Sakuya stretched from under her white satin covers. She laid there looking up at the ceiling, and nothing of significance came to her mind. For the first morning in a long time she felt free. A gentle rapping came from her bedroom door. Reaching down, she removed the covers and swung her feet over the bed and into a pair of soft white slippers. "Just a moment." Sakuya called out as she stood up from the bed, still wearing only a sheer, see through sleeping dress. She made her way over to the door, pausing slightly before opening it.

"Good morning my princess." Mamoru smiled as he looked over the princess in her sleeping attire that revealed everything to him. Sakuya screamed as she realized what had just happened and tried to conceal herself from her prince. "Sakuya...you don't have to hide from me." Mamoru reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body so close to his.

"Mamo-chan, I don't think we should…" Sakuya's words muffled as Mamoru pressed his lips against hers. She moaned slightly as he ran his hand up her left thigh and under the hem of her skirt. Sakuya's lips pursed as gasp of excitement escaped them. He felt the heat coming from her inner thigh, and it called to him. He broke his embrace, moving his other hand down to her skirt, pulling gently towards the ceiling and removed the sheer satin fabric from her flesh. Sakuya's nipples became more pronounced from the removal of her clothing.

Mamoru began to kneel down slowly, caressing a trail from Sakuya's neck to her inner thighs with his lips stopping momentarily at each nipple to gently caress with his teeth. His mouth trailed down her stomach to the warmth that had beckoned him from before. He paused momentarily to compose himself as his knees made contact with the marble floor. His hands reached up toward Sakuya, more specifically her womanhood. Mamoru opened her up as if she was some kind of gently wrapped present and brought himself closer to her. His mouth opened slightly, the womanhood fitting almost perfectly into his mouth. Sakuya gasp, a fire had been kindled in her as she could feel the lips of her lover sucking on her southern regions. Sakuya arched her back slightly. Her hands rested on his head. As Mamoru's motions got stronger and more intense, she clenched his black hair in her hands. She felt like she was on fire, the heat in her body almost overwhelming. A few strong and passionate strokes and Mamoru released her womanhood from his mouth. Sakuya's hands released his head from her grasp and he stood up in front of his princess once more.

Sakuya was a virgin. She had no idea what copulations were supposed to be like. It bothered her slightly that Mamoru seemed to be so well educated and she was lacking.

Mamoru had practice in the past, his chambermaid. She had been small, dainty, almost doll like and less matured both physically and mentally that his princess. Her hair was fire red and she had had small green eyes. Maybe she had been thirteen. Mamoru at the time had been seventeen and pulsating with hormones. She had come in to clear the room once more before returning to the servant's quarters for the night. Mamoru had been dreaming earlier, dreaming of his princess. His manhood had swollen and was causing quite the visible lump from under the blankets. The servant had notice when she neared the prince's bed causing her to blush and advert her gaze from his line of sight.

Mamoru had noticed. He jumped from his bed as if he had been forced to. He grabbed the servant and pushed her face down onto his bed with enough force that her head rebounded off it slightly. His right hand held her down, making impossible for her to get away. "Why were you looking at me?" Mamoru commanded, his eyes thinned enough, his face now lost of all gentleness.

"M'Lord. It was an accident. I didn't mean to." She tried to wrestle her way free, until she felt his hand lifting up the back of her skirt.

"You wanted to see it. Instead you will feel it." Mamoru grabbed a fist full of the material in his left hand. He forcibly pulled the rest of the skirt onto the middle of her back, exposing her womanhood to him. Letting go of the fabric, he used that hand to remove his manhood from his sleeping pants. He grabbed his manhood in his left hand, rubbing his hand up and down it a few times. His manhood was quite large and thick, fitting of a prince.

His manhood still in his hand, he rubbed it up against her womanhood, slight moans escaped her lips. His servant was beginning to enjoy this attention. Mamoru decided to add a little pain. Mamoru thrusted his hips forward, ramming his manhood deep into her womanhood, causing her to scream out in pain. His manhood pulsed with heat as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the girl that was almost in tears on his bed. The tightness of her, her warmth, her moisture and her cries blended in his mind, causing him some kind of euphoric state. An animal like state came over him. He lost control of his body. His hips moving of their own accord, thrusted his manhood so deep into the girl, she screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, achieving her climax. Mamoru heard her screams and he pushed on farther, his body covered in a thin film of sweat from his exertion. His manhood throbbed and pulsated, he felt fire in his loins and he knew his climax was close. He rammed himself into her, as hard as he possibly could, his skin slapping at her buttocks. Mamoru reached up with both hands and grabbed her hips and in an effort to bring himself to climax he began to pull her down on his manhood in timing with his thrusts. His servant began to moan in ecstasy. His breathing became heavier, his thrusts quicker.

An animal like howl escaped his mouth as he forced himself as deep as he could into the girl, his seed being released deep within her. The same scenario played out every night for the next year until his chambermaid was replaced with an older lady, because his toy had given birth to a son.

Sakuya reached out and began to unbuckle Mamoru's breastplate. Each buckle came undone quickly enough even with her hands slightly trembling. Her hands caressed down his back, around to his front and under his shirt. She raised her hands towards the ceiling, feeling her prince's muscular chest as she went along. Mamoru's shirt came over the top of his head, messing up his hair slightly, and landing on the floor in the same pile as their other clothes were. Sakuya's hands now found their way to Mamoru's pants. He hands shock a bit more as she struggled to unbutton them. Mamoru seeing her slight bit of frustration, brought his hands down to guide hers. His pants fell to the floor and he was now exposed to her. Sakuya took note of his size and width, but remained silent.

Mamoru stepped forward and scooped Sakuya up into his arms. He cradled her in his arms and carried her back over to the massive iron canopy bed. He gently rested her head against the pillow as he laid her body onto the bed and he took position on top of her. Sakuya's eyes looked at him, a sense of calm seemed to be flowing from her.

"Are you ok Sakuya?" Mamoru looked down at her.

"Yes, my prince." Sakuya stated as she leaned up enough for her lips to meet his. Mamoru savored the taste of her lips. He broke her embrace, using his left hand to still support his own weight, he ran the other one down her right thigh, once again exposing her womanhood. He positioned himself in between Sakuya's warm and soft thighs. His manhood already throbbing in anticipation.

"Are you ok with this? If you want, we can stop." Mamoru stated, his eyes directly linked to hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." Sakuya opened her eyes to look at Mamoru and felt something quite large begin to slide into her womanhood. She gasped slightly at the small amount of pain she felt. Mamoru paused slightly, making sure his princess was indeed alright with it. He smiled, leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as he began to slowly move his manhood once more being so careful not to hurt his princess, establishing a slow, steady rhythm within her. The exquisite tightness was an unexpected benefit.

Small gasps escaped Sakuya's lips as Mamoru quickened his pace slightly. She began to rock against him, feeling extreme pleasure. Her hands rose from the bed, and she ran them up the front of Mamoru's muscular chest. The soft skin on her arms felt nice against the back of Mamoru's neck as she pulled him closer to her, their lips meeting briefly giving Mamoru the urge to move faster. Sakuya moaned with pleasure as her lover had his way with her, even though she did not object and found it so pleasurable.

Mamoru knelt back on the bed just enough, freeing his hands from having to support his weight. He reached out for Sakuya's hands and held them tightly in his; leaning back in towards her, their hands intertwined resting just above her head.

Sakuya closed her eyes and began to bite her bottom lip as small screams escaped into the morning. Mamoru became entranced by the euphoria of the moment and his body pushed forward, in effort to bring them both to climax together. Mamoru's manhood pushing deeper into her, her screams becoming louder and faster. A thin film of sweat covered them both.

They both screamed out as Sakuya arched her back and Mamoru buried himself inside his princess as far as he could. Sakuya felt release as well as Mamoru, his seed released deeply into the woman he loved. Mamoru rolled over to his left, lying exposed on his back right beside his princess.

A gently knock came from the door. In unison the two lovers looked at each other. Without saying a word, Mamoru stood up and walked across the sun-warmed marble floor. He opened the door. Usagi and Ritsuko looked back at him. Usagi was fascinated with the naked prince. Ritsuko turned her head to the side and looked at the floor.

"Serenity…requests both you and the princess make an appearance in the throne room at once. Father is here…discussing your dowry." Ritsuko stated showing no expression. Usagi broke her fascination with the prince's form to look over his shoulder to see Sakuya dressed in her training clothes.

"Sakuya, Mother also wants to talk to you both about…this." She smirked as she pointed at the naked man in front of her.

"Inform her highness that we will be there shortly." Mamoru smiled as he looked over his left shoulder to glance at Sakuya, and then looked back at Usagi. "I hope it was a memorable show for you." Mamoru laughed as he shut the door.

"I can not believe you just did that!" Sakuya exclaimed with shock. Mamoru had already begun to dress himself, already having his pants and shirt on.

"What else was I supposed to do? Run screaming and hide myself. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Mamoru smirked as he closed the last buckle on his breastplate.

"I do not know to be happy or ashamed." Sakuya grabbed her katana from the vanity table near the door.

"Ashamed? Ashamed of your sister seeing my 'shame'? Or ashamed of us? Of what just happened?" Mamoru's face became stern as he looked across the room to see the princess staring at the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek, falling to the floor.

"Both." Mamoru raised his arm to reach out for her as he took as step closer. "Wait. Please, let me explain." A few more tears repeated the journey of their fallen comrade as she looked at her prince. "I love you. But, I just betrayed everything I've ever known, even though I know we will be together. I walked right through my morals. And what is my mother going to say? She of all people is not going to be happy about this." Sakuya slumped to the floor and began to cry.

"Was it a mistake?" Mamoru asked as he stood there, frozen, staring at the woman he loved crying on the floor.

"Yes." Sakuya forced out and began to cry harder, her tears becoming a small puddle on the marble floor.

"My princess, I will not trouble you again." Mamoru turned and walked to the door, a tear welling up in his eye. His right hand reached for the doorknob. He turned it and pulled open the door. Mamoru stepped the door. "I love you, Sakuya." He stated as he shut the door behind him.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Sakuya cried, her hot tears stinging her face, unaware that the man she loved would be gone for a very long time.

"How could you Sakuya?" Serenity yelled. Her voice echoing well in the throne room.

"I…I…I love him mama!!!" Sakuya cried out, showing for once the pain that was in her heart.

"Sakuya, I have to be honest with you. That is not the reason I called you here." Sakuya looked at her mother with shock. "There is a war coming, and the moon kingdom is destined to lose."

"You have to be joking right? The moon kingdom has many defenders willing to sacrifice themselves to see her safe, as will I." Sakuya looked at her mother with great concern.

"I wish it were that simple. The moon kingdom is to lose this battle, because this evil cannot be defeated here. The only person who can defeat this is Usagi and she is not ready."

"Usagi?! Did you fall and hit your head sometime mother? Usagi could not even lift a sword, let alone use one."

"Sakuya, listen to me. Your sister, eventually will become a great warrior. She however will never be better than you. But, there is only one thing that will convince her to fight. That is Mamoru."

"What? Are you saying I have to give him to her so she can save us all? I won't!"

"You don't have a choice. If she doesn't fight, our kingdom will be completely destroyed. All your training, the love for your people, you place on the throne will mean nothing. Sakuya for the good of our entire kingdom and for the good of the entire silver millennium, I ask you as a warrior. Will you do what is right for your kingdom?" Sakuya stared at the floor. Tears flew freely from her face and she nodded her head. "Very well. Mamoru is very attached to you and he needs to love Usagi too to make her change. I am so sorry Sakuya; I wish the fates had smiled differently upon us, for this is the last time that we will ever see each other."

"What are you talking about mama?" Sakuya's gaze darted to the now deeply saddened face of her mother.

"You will be placed one thousand years in the future with half of the ginzuishou." Serenity began to cry. "Because for you to still exist in this world with your connection to Mamoru, will cause nothing but harm at this time. One thousand years from now, the crisis will pass and it will be your chance once again to rule the kingdom. I know you are capable for you are the princess, the true princess." Serenity cried as she raised the crescent moon wand over her head and began to chant in an unknown language. A blinding white light poured from the ginzuishou.

"Mama…I love you!" Sakuya yelled as the light blinded sight of everyone in the room. The light pulsed once and then faded from view. Sakuya was gone, and so was half of the ginzuishou.


End file.
